Behind Blue Eyes
by infractus-animus
Summary: SongFic...OneShot... Draco's thoughts while he is at the Graduation Ceremony, but is he alone in how he feels? Or does she feel the same? DMHG


_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To be the bad man**_

_**To be the sad man**_

_**Behind blue eyes**_

Draco Malfoy sat in the back of the Great Hall looking around at all of the faces of his fellow graduates thinking to himself,

"If they only knew,as if any of them could ever understand"

_**And no one knows**_

_**What it's like to be hated**_

_**To be fated to telling only lies**_

He scanned the area quickly looking for the one person he'd actually miss amongst all of the fools.

" Not that she'll ever even know that I care, like she'd even believe it" He silently laughed to himself.

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty**_

_**As my conscience seems to be**_

_**I have hours, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance **_

_**That's never free**_

"There she is as usual with her two bodyguards."

_**No one knows what its like**_

_**To have these feelings**_

A pair of golden eyes met a pair of blue from across the hall. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity to Draco.

_**Like I do, and I blame you!**_

_**No one bites back as hard **_

_**On their anger **_

_**None of my pain and woe**_

_**Can show through**_

Hermione Granger had felt someone staring at her when she turned and locked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Damn you father! You filled my head so full of your pureblood Death Eater propaganda bullshit. Damn you Lucius, it's not like she'd ever believe the fact that I don't believe the same crap that I did for all those years. That I never supported Voldemort that I never became a Death Eater. The only thing she'll ever think of me as is Lucius Malfoy's Junior Death Eater son."

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty **_

_**As my conscience seems to be**_

_**I have hours, only lonely **_

_**My love is vengeance **_

_**That's never free**_

Hermione watched Draco in wonder as his eyes went through a range of emotions she never thought he could possess.

" What can I do, walk up to her and say 'Hey, I know I've treated you like shit for seven years but, I love you!' Ha! That might work!"

_**No one knows what its like **_

_**To be mistreated, to be defeated**_

Draco laughed to himself again while Hermione finally looked away.

"Don't worry father, even in death you are still ruining my life. I'm cursed to love someone who will never love me back because of you."

_**Behind blue eyes**_

_**No one knows what to say**_

_**That their sorry and don't worry**_

_**I'm not telling lies**_

This was it after seven years at Hogwarts, they had survived it all, the war, Voldemort, NEWTS, it was all finally over. It was his last chance to talk to her, everyone was walking around saying his or her goodbyes, maybe just maybe, he'd be able to say goodbye and mean it.

_**And my dreams they aren't as empty.**_

_**As my conscience seems to be**_

_**I have hours, only lonely**_

_**My love is vengeance **_

_**That's never free**_

She was talking to Neville as she heard someone behind her clear their throat, she watched Neville's eyes grow impossibly large than he ran way, she turned around in shock.

"Malfoy!"

"Hermione, I just wanted to say…"

"Did you just call me Hermione! Not Mudblood, not Granger?"

She watched him frown,

"Listen I just wanted to say goodbye, good luck and thank you"

"Thank you ! But Draco, why on earth do you want to thank me?"

"For that" He said quietly with the first real smile she had ever seen cross his normally angry face, he then turned abruptly to walk away.

_**No one knows what its like **_

_**To be the bad man**_

_**To be the sad man **_

**_Behind blue eyes_**

Just as Draco thought it was over, he had said his goodbye, and he could try to move on,try to forget about her. A small hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Draco, that's it after seven years, that's all I get, goodbye?"

He turned around amazed that she wad even touched him.

"Draco?"

"What do you mean Hermione that's it? What else is…"

He was abruptly cut off by her lips crashing into his with such force that it almost knocked him over. He quickly regained his composer, and pulled her closer into him wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss all at once. Neither heard the gasps from the crowd around them or when everyone got over the shock and started cheering. They only broke apart when both almost passed out from lack of air. They pulled back and stared at each other than around the hall at the cheering crowd. Draco then turned to a beet red Hermione Granger…

"Hermione?"

"I can't believe you were gonna just walk away Draco, didn't you know?"

"Didn't I know what?"

She just laughed as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"Well it's about damn time I tell you. We thought we'd have to lock the two of you up in a room together until you'd figure it out." Harry said while laughing. Draco just stood there with his mouth hanging open, Ron leaned over and pushed his chin up to close it.

"Oh don't look so shocked Malfoy, the whole damn school knew that you two were hot for each other. Bloody Hell, we even had a school wide bet going on today, Oy! Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"Who won anyway?"

"The winner was Professor Snape actually."

Hermione leaned closer to Draco and whispered in his ear " Are you ok?"

"They're wrong you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I won today" he said then leaned in and kissed her again.

The End

There you go my first FanFiction, I thought I'd just try to write a simple SongFic first just a oneshot type deal. Hopefully you guys liked it. I was thinking of making it a series of SongFics from everyones point of view that day. Let me know what you think... Lexx


End file.
